Aizen's love
by AngelChic123
Summary: Aizen feel in love with someone named Shataki Shokou she did the same.Aizen remebers her and kidnapps her to help him. Shuhei, Shataki's liuetenant and others are gonna help save her. But, will she stay with Aizen forever is the main question.
1. Kidnapped

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS BUT SHATAKI

It was a breezy Monday morning in the Seiretei. Shataki Shoukou was one a hill thinking of her past. But then, she saw a green light and went to investigate it. When she got there, she saw someone who was dear to her a few years ago. Before he betrayed the Soul Society.

"Shataki Shoukou. Been a while has it?"

"Why are you here?"

"Ooo. Such a way to greet someone. So rude and cold you are towards me now."

"Shut up! You now, are nothing but a traitor to me! You've betray me and the SOul Society! There's no reason I should ever trust you again! Now, why are here!"

"I, Shataki, am here because I want you to come with me. If you refuse, I'll take you with me by force."

'He's so calm! I hate that about you so much! I hate that in a serious thing between us, you act so calm!' she thought

"You should know me better! I never go down without a fight! Dance Mayonaka ni kawashita!"(means Midnight Rose) Her Zanpoktou had black roses floating around it and had a scent that stayed wherever she had fought.

"Ahh. Your sword reminds me of the first time we met. How cute you were when you bumped into me."

FLASHBACK:

"So maybe Arnosa. I don't know. Let me get back to you ok?" Shataki said to her friend.

"Oh come on. You NEVER hang out with us!"

"I guess so."

"Yay! Ok so just meet us at the woods later ok?"

"Alright." She turned around and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She looked up and saw him.

"Oh it's fine." and he walked away. 'Who was that?' she wondered.

"Huh? Oh crap! Sword training!" She rushed to her class.

"Now, use your Zanpaktous against the person you are fighting. When you walked in, a number was taped to your back. Find the person with the same number as you."

She looked around for her partner. She finally found him. When she saw him, it was the guy she had bumped into earlier.

"Oh. It's you again!" she said cheerfully. He had drew his sword and was about to cut her.

"I see. Straight to fighting. Dance Mayonaka ni kawashita!"

"Shatter **Kyōka Suigetsu!" **

**"Huh?**That won't be enough to get a mark on me!" She dodge and attack numerous of times and he did the same, but neither got a scratch on eachother.

"Stop!" Everyone suddenly stoped at the sound of someones voice. Shataki and the boy (who's name will not be revealed yet) countinued fighting, not hearing him. The teacher walked over, in between them. They stopped, nearly cutting him.

"Oh. Captain Kuchki! We very sorry!" Shataki and the boy said.

"We didn't mean to-

"Come with me. The two of you please."

"Uh yes sir." They followed him to his quarters.

"You two have showed imbecible strength. I'm giving in a good word for you two. In different squads of course. Shataki."

"Yes sir?"

"I'm giving a word on you for being the new Captain of Squad 6."

"Thank you sir!"

"As for you, i'm sorry but I will have to give a word for you to be Leuitenant. She, however, has showed better strength than you did."

"I understand. I'll just have to work harder!"

"You two are dismissed." They bowed and left. FLASHBACK ENDING

"I try to erase those memories." she said looking down.

"Oh? Why?"

"Because they are memories of pain, and hurt. Remebering times with you are just.. Painful."

"No need then. Just come with me. It'll save you the trouble of memories." he held out his hand towards her. For a moment, Shataki was about to take his hand, but she shook her head.

"Never!" he sighed.

"Fine. I'm not gonna hurt you." He snapped his fingers and two guys popped up behind her. One held her arms while the other covered her mouth with his hand. She struggled, but they had a tight grip.

"I told you, if you refused, I was gonna take you by force. And you see? I didn't hurt you." He kidnapped her and dissappeared.

KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL

"Ichigo."

"Huh? Oh. Orihime."

"Have you seen Shataki? She's not here."

"Now that you mention it, I don't either or sense her spiritual pressure."

"Could she have gone back to the Soul Society?"

"She did. But, she said she'd only be there for a while. A whole night isn't a while."

"Could she be late?"

"Shataki? Never."

"Well, I'm worried"

"Don't be. We'll head over to Urahara's shop right away after school ok?"

"Alright Ichigo." She walked away still upset.

'Shataki.. Where are you? Why aren't you here?' Ichigo wondered.

"Oh Captain! I found out where his class is again!" said Rangiku

"Ok then let's go." Toshiro awnsered. While walking through the hall, things were being said about the group of kids walking in the hall. Like 'Who are thye? Why is that kid so short, and what's up with his hair?' They walked into Ichigo's classroom. When he heard kids gasp and stare behind him, he turned around.

"W-What the hell? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"

"We have things to discuss Ichigo. Replied Renji. Standing in front of him was Renji, Ikkaku, Byakuya, Rangiku, Toshiro, Yomichika, and Shuhei.

"A-Af-After school ok? Meet me at Urahara's shop ok?"

"Alright then." and they left. he gave a deep sigh.

"I-Ichigo, was that who I think it was?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. They got urgent news after school."

AFTER SCHOOL

When they got to Urahara's shop, they saw everyone in it. Renji, Ikkaku, Byakuya, Yomichika,Rangiku,Toshiro, and Shuhei. Shuhei, had his head down. Ichigo saw him, and was wondering why he was down. Orihime whispered to Ichigo as if reading his mind.

"It's only natural for him Ichigo. Shataki was his Captain." she whispered. They sat down and Byakuya started talking.

"We're here because Shataki Shokou has gone missing." Orihime gasped.

"There's no way she could go missing! Shataki is the toughest one I've seen that's a female and a close friend!" Some people were aggitated by what she said. Toughest.

"Well she did. I saw a green light and went after the sight, but when I got there, the scent of her Mayonaka ni kawashita was still there. I searched around for her also but I didn't see her. Nor did I feel her spirtual pressure. So, either so got kidnapped, or she is dead." Byakuya said

"I doubt she's dead. So, she must've gotten kidnapped." Toshiro replied.

"Shataki gettin kidnapped? Wow. She musta been distracted some kinda way. She would never get kidnapped so easily." They turned around to see Yourichi.

"How long were you there?" she walked over. "It's seriously cramped in here." she turned into here cat form.

"Yourichi, good thing yiu joined us."

"I know."

"Well, since we don't know who were up against, I think we should start getting stronger. It's important we do. You two Ichigo. You and your Hollowfication powers are gonna be useful. Get some help from those Vizards. Urahara, we should get the traing room ready."

"Ahh ok."

"Come on. Follow us."

"Don't you all forget why we're fighting. To save Shataki!"

**HOPE U LIKE IT! TRY AND GUESS WHO THE GUY IS THAT KIDNAPPED SHATAKI! R&R PLZ!**


	2. Explanations and Possibilities

In the last chapter, Shataki got kidnapped by Aizen. Shuhei and the others and training and trying to find her.

AIZEN'S PALACE

"You were locked up by Yamamoto! How the hell did you get out?" Shataki yelled

"Hehe.. Well, you see our plan went accordingly. In fact, were surprised the Soul Society wasn;t smart enough to even figure this one out!"

"We? Who's 'We'?" Gin and Tosen step from behind Aizen. Shataki took a step back. Gin was looking at her and grinning that grin he makes all the time. Shatakie was surprised because she saw Tosen's eyes open!

"No need to be afraid Shataki! We're not gonna hurt you. Aizen's gave us strict orders not to anyway. Plus, your a friend."

"Don't give that 'friend' crap Gin. If we were friends, do you really think I'd have been afraid of that look you always gave me?" She realized what you had said at the wrong moment. She took a few more steps back and bumped into someone behind her. When she turned around, she gasped.

"Grim-Grimmjow? But how did you- Ichigo killed you!"

"I've been ressurected. So have the other Espada."

"Surprised?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be. There's no way you still would've been alive. I mean since Ichigo kicked your ass!"

"Why you-

"What Grimmjow? What are you gonna do? Don't forget you dumb-ass! I can kill you also!" It seemed as if he whimpered a little in the back of his throat.

"My,My Shataki. Grown bolder since that last time we met?"

"Aizen, stop making small talk with me and tell me what have planned to do with me here?"

"Oh no. That won't be revealed to you yet."

"You mean you don't know right? You should know I know you way better than you think I do.." Tosen stepped forwards and took out his sword.

"Don't smart-talk Shokou."

"That's right. We never liked eachother. I was never fond of you. You were always a follower. Wat was it you always said? You follow the path that has the less amount of blood. This isn't the less amount of blood path."

"To me it is." She yawned She was tired. She didn't get that much sleep the day she got kidnapped.

"Ahh so you are sleepy. Grimmjow."

"Yeah?"

"Show her to her room please? And don't just "shove" her in either." He chuckled and looked at her. She looked away. She didn't like the way he was staring at her.

"Let's go." She followed him down the corridor. He put his hands in his pockets. She put her arms behind her head and closed her eyes. After a while of silence, Grimmjow spoke.

"Can't believe he let you keep your Zanpaktou."

"Why do you care. Afraid i might cut you? No I won't. Trust me." He looked at her in a way he never had. Kind of like he cared for the words that came out of her mouth. She peeked out of one of her eyes.

"Stop it would ya?" He blinked.

"Stop what?"

"Lookin at me that way. Makes me feel funny inside. Like I got some werid feelings and actuly care about you so stop it." He was shocked 'Care?'

"Well don't cause I don't care about you and you shouldn't feel that way anyways so just erase it outta ya mind alright?" he snapped back at her. He stopped and turned around.

"Ulquiorra. Why are you following us?" Ulquiorra stepped from behind the wall.

"I'm making sure you don't flirt with her."

"Why the fuck would he flirt with me you sick prick!" Shataki yelled. She was now grossed out because of what he had just said.

"Do I look like I'd flirt with her anyway?"

"I guess not."

"Besides moron your the flirty one. Remeber that Inoue girl? Your little feelings almost got you killed." He ignored him and walked away.

"Coward." Grimmjow said under his breathe. They countinued to walk down the corridor 'till they got to her room.

"Here. This is where you have to stay at. Try not to make to much noise. Aizen doesn't like noise." She scoffed and walked in then slammed the door. Grimmjow walked away and went outside.

"Ichigo.. Shuhei.. Don't come here. Don't come after me. Please, stay where you are..." she said in a low tone. She layed down on here bed and went to sleep.

URAHARA'S SHOP

If you walked up to Urahara's shop, you'd here nothing. But if you'd go to the room underground, you'd here swords clashing and screams. Yourichi and Kisuke sat down and was talking.

"So, how exactly are we gonna start looking for her?"

"I dont know yet Yourichi. It's been taking me sometime now to think." They thought but couln't come up with anything. Ichigo was upstairs calling Shinji.

"Ehh? Alright then. Were on our way." He hung up and went back to go practice. They had decided to split up in teams to help their team fighting skils. It was Toshiro, Orihime, Renji, Shuhei, and Yomichika V.S. Byakuya, Rangiku, Ikakku, Chad, and Ichigo. Ishida decided he wasn't going to join in. Toshiro took on Byakuya, Orihime took on Rangiku, Renji against Chad, Ikkaku against Yomichika, and Ichigo against Shuhei. It was an all out war. Who ever got cut first, was out. So far, no one got cut. Shinji finally arrived after an hour.

"Ichigo. Were here." Ichigo traded places with Ishida.

"What do ya need help with Kurosaki?"

"This Hollowfication thing. A friend got Kidnapped."

"What friend is this?"

"Shataki Shokou. The Captain of the 9th Division in the 13 Court Guard Squads."

"I know her. She tried to help when that bastard Aizen betray us."

"Really?"

"Yep. She was the only one who got to stay." Kisuke looked over and heard him talking.'

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when she was- Urahara tackled Shinji to the ground.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry I thought I saw a bug!" He tried to make a quick excuse.

"So, I need to make the time limit longer."

"Alright then. But uh wait a sec. I don't think it's possible..."

"What? Then wh-why did you tell me you could?"

"Well, we'll try and see if it is possible then. Hiyori, you can start if you want."

"Gladly." She smirked and attacked Ichigo in her Hollow form.

"So Kisuke, since everyone is training, what should we do?"

"Hmm? Well, if you could, go and find more information about Shataki's disappearance."

"Ok then."

SOUL SOCIETY

"So Yamamoto, What are we here for now?" Capatin Kyoraku asked yawning.

"We now know that 9th Captain Shataki Shokou has gone missing." Everyone looked shocked.

"Shataki Shokou? Getting kidnapped? That's insanity! She would never so easily!"

"Now,now Toshiro, don't get so worked up alright?

"Shut up would ya? As if you give a care about her! All you want to do is experiment on people so why would you care!"he snapped. They were all shocked. They'd have never thought he cared about her so much.

"And exactly why do you care Hitsuguya?"

"Well Soi-Fon, she's helped me a lot in the past. Not that you need to know anything." She scoffed.

"We still have no leads as to where or how, so how have you come up with her being kidnapped?"

"Of course Ukitake he didn't. The council members did."

"Well, it's no freaking mystery that the council memebers did Mayuri!"

"Now,now Toshiro, calm down about her disappearance."

"Exactly. Now, we still must find her. Dismissed!" Evevryone left the room.

"So Hitsuguya. What exactly did Shataki do for you in the past?"

AIZEN'S PALACE

"Here, Aizen wants you to wear this." Grimmjow handed her an outfit that resembled his, but more of a dress type.

"Why?"

"Cause if your coming to the meeting, you have too."

"Well I'm not going!" Aizen stepped from behind Grimmjow. He smiled.

"The thing is Shataki, you are." She felt strange in his glare at her. She frowned and put the dress on after closeing the door. When she opened, she looked good in it. At least that's what Grimmjow and Aizen were thinking. Instead of her black silky hair being down up to her lower back, she put a hair in a ponytail.

"You look stunning. Makes you feel like one of us doesn't it?" Aizen asked

"Sure does..." she said looking down.

"Let's go now." He took her hand. She didn't protest.

"What's the point?" she thought. They walked down the corridor until they got into the meeting room. Shataki stood by the door and was immediately hit with it. She got up and flipped out.

"What the hell is worng with you?Did you not sense my presence? And why not knock before eatin? Shesh!" She stopped and realized who it was. It was Tosen and he was staring at her.

"Next time", he said,"Dont stand close to the door." and he walked off.

"What's his problem?" she walked up by Aizen's side like he instructed her to and all the Espada were surprised. Most because Shataki killed some of them.

"What exactly is she doing back her Lord Aizen?" Nnoitra asked. Shataki scoffed.

"You act as if I had a choice. He kidnapped me here." She said.

"If you hadn't inturrupted Nnoitra, you would've known why." He glared.

"Now, Shataki here is to be unharmed. Got that? She will be of much use to me." He looked up at her and she looked back.

"Stop it already! Everytime you talk about me you stare!" she snapped.

"I cant help it..." That made her think. 'Is he serious? Does he really care?'

"This meeting is called because I wanted to give you all the heads up on why she is here. To make sure she doesn't get hurt by anyone. Dismissed." Everyone got up and left, with Shataki leading them in the front as Aizen had instructed. They all walked out past her while she was walking to her room. Aizen caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"huh? What do you want now Aizen?" she looked upset.

"Whats wrong?" he asked in a caring tone.

"I'm fine alright? You bring me heree and expect me to love you again after what you did!" she shook him off of her. Leaveing him dazed and confused.

"Ahh...Don't worrry Aizen-Sama. I'm sure she'll get used to it here." Gin said as he approached him. Aizen thought. He walked away not saying anything to Gin.

SOUL SOCIETY

"So you really want to know?" Toshiro had Soi-Fon in his office because she was still curious as to what Shataki did for him in hte past.

"Shataki saved me and nearly died when I was younger. Right after Rangiku took me to the acadamy,I got into some trouble in the woods with a strange Hollow. I tried to run, but it was impossible. Then she came to save me." FLASHBACK

Hitsuguya was panting really hard. Trying to run away was hard.

"Dance, Mayonaka ni kawashita!" He heard someone yell. "Picking on little kids are we? Well, your not very nice are you?" She had talked to it boldly.

"Kid, waht's your name?"

"T-Toshiro Hitsuguya." He responded.

"I'm Shataki Shokou. No need to be afraid. When I'm done here, I'll take you back ok?" She said in a kind voice.

"Ok." She fought the thing and almost died. The thing wasn't a normal everyday Hollow she'd seen before, but something worse. Something that couldn't really be killed. She was covered in bruises and blood. Fighting it seemed usless. The last blow she had given it killed it and made her faint. Afterwards, she didn't remember anything but seeing tears in the little boys eyes. Who was going to protect him when another came? He cried then someone else appeared in front of him. They guy was tall,slender,had brown hair,and glasses. He walked towards Shataki's fainted body.

"Hold it mister! I can't let annyone touch her so I'm gonna stay untill someone finds her so get back!" Toshiro yelled.

"It's ok. My name is Sosuke Aizen. I'm going to take her to the medic ok? You can come if you want. Might give you a chance to see a second Captain of the day." He hadn't realized it but she was wearing a white coat. A captain. Aizen picked her up carrying her.

"Are you coming Hitsuguya?" Toshiro ran to catch up. FLASHBACK ENDING

"So that;s what she did?" he nodded and left out.

"I never knew she was so kind. Maybe because... No,no I souldn't think that.."

URAHARA'S SHOP

"Damn you Hiyori! Stop tryin to kill me!"

"'s just training! Stop acting like a wuss!" She attacked him brutally. No cuts yet.

"How much time now?" Asked Shinji.

"He increased his time by 2 minutes. He's getting better." Sensei replied. They never thought it was possible. But yet again, this was Ichigo. Everyone was upstairs resting and talking about different possibilities of who kidnapped her

"Well, the only possible guess we have is Aizen." They gasped

"Urahara how could you make such an impossible thinking! Aizen is locked up! There's no way he could get out!" Toshiro argued

"How do we know he didnt use his Shikai?" he thought

"Because the barrier hes in restrains him from using his powers."

"Hmm... Maybe.."

"Hey wait! Can you actualy tell us more about her? We only know her like we know you guys."

"Inoue, that's a great idea! So, what was she really like?"

"I think we should get Ichigo up here first." Urahara walked down to get Ichigo.

"Oh Ichigo!"

"What Urahara?"

"Were gonna tell more about Shataki. Care to join us?"

"Sure why not?"

Toshiro began to tell them about Shataki.

"Shataki had a...

* * *

**Ok I realized just now that this was mostly set in Aizen's palace.. Sorry! Oh and a cliff hanger oh yeah! I would like to thank drakangrl9  
for being the first to review! Thank you so much even tho i think it was pretty bad! Lol but um yea R&R plz!**


	3. Truth,Pasts, and a Secret Lover

**Thanks for the reviews Yamasaki Akemi and ChocoCosplayer! This chapter and will be about flash backs of Shataki! And you might find out what and who she really is!**

**R&R!**

**TOSHIRO'S STORY**

**"When I was younger, Shataki saved me." FLASHBACK**

Hitsuguya was panting really hard. Trying to run away was hard.

"Dance, Mayonaka ni kawashita!" He heard someone yell. "Picking on little kids are we? Well, your not very nice are you?" She had talked to it boldly.

"Kid, waht's your name?"

"T-Toshiro Hitsuguya." He responded.

"I'm Shataki Shokou. No need to be afraid. When I'm done here, I'll take you back ok?" She said in a kind voice.

"Ok." She fought the thing and almost died. The thing wasn't a normal everyday Hollow she'd seen before, but something worse. Something that couldn't really be killed. She was covered in bruises and blood. Fighting it seemed usless. The last blow she had given it killed it and made her faint. Afterwards, she didn't remember anything but seeing tears in the little boys eyes. Who was going to protect him when another came? He cried then someone else appeared in front of him. They guy was tall,slender,had brown hair,and glasses. He walked towards Shataki's fainted body.

"Hold it mister! I can't let annyone touch her so I'm gonna stay untill someone finds her so get back!" Toshiro yelled.

"It's ok. My name is Sosuke Aizen. I'm going to take her to the medic ok? You can come if you want. Might give you a chance to see a second Captain of the day." He hadn't realized it but she was wearing a white coat. A captain. Aizen picked her up carrying her.

"Are you coming Hitsuguya?" Toshiro ran to catch up.

When they got to the Medic, Unohana had healed Shataki almost instantly. Shataki opened her eyes and sat up. Unohana and Aizen had left before she woke. Toshiro was the only one there. When he saw her sit up, he spoke.

"T-Thank you for saving me Captain Shokou!" He bowed. She looked at him caringly.

"Oh stand up! I hate it when a nice little boy like you bow in such an unneedingly time!" She laughed

"B-But it shows my respect for you! Do you not want that?"

"Of course! But not from you! I already know you do!"

"Oh." She got up out of the bed and put her Captain coat on. She began walking to the door.

"Wait! Are you sure your supposed to be leaving?"

"I'm fine! Trust me. Come on." She put her hand out to him. He grabbed it and she used flashstep and appeared in her office. Toshiro was trembling. She laughed at set him down.

"Sorry about that! Maybe we should've walked!"

"I-I-I'm fine! Honestly."

"Then why are you still trembling?" He stopped trembling.

"Oh Shuhei! Shuhei! Get some water please!" She yelled. She looked back at Toshiro.

"Ehh... So what squad are you apart of?"

"I'm not apart of any sqaud yet. Im still in the Shino Academy."

"Ok then. Tell me, have you graduated yet?"

" a few more days then I'll have to apply for a Squad."

"No you dont! I'm gonna see if you can become a Captain!" She said just as Shuhei walked in. He set down the water and looked at Toshiro.

"Who's this Captain?"

"Toshiro Hitsuguya nosey pants." She laughed.

"Well, I'm Shuhei Hisagi. Her Lieutinent."

"Well, then. Toshiro you should get back before they start looking for you."

"Right. Thank you Captain Shokou." And he left.

"What a nice kid." She said.

"Yeah.." Shuhei said not wanting to."

"Are you up for drinks tonight?"

FLASHBACK END "Wow Hitsuguya! I never thought you would be so soft towards her like that!" Orihime replied. He just sat there.

"My turn now!" Orihime shouted. ORIHIME's FLASH BACK

Shataki had showed up Orihime's school for Ichigo but wasn't there.

"Excuse me,but hav you seen Ichigo Kurosaki around here?"

"'s on a family trip but he'll be back next week. Why?"Orihime asked back

"Oh.I just needed to give him something."

"Oh. Wait, You know Kurosaki-Kun?"

"Yes do you?"

"Yes! Ichigo is my friend! So, of course i know him!"

"I'm Shataki Shokou!"

"Orihime Inoue! Do you go here?"

"Yep! I just moved here." Suddenly Chizuru tried to attack Orihime but Shataki stepped in front of her and smacked her down.

"I will get you Orihime!" She stood up and noticed it wasn't Tatsuki but someoneelse, soemone beautiful!

"Oh my! Who are you?"

"Shataki are you?"

"Chizuru Honsho! And you are beautiful!" Shataki was creeped out. Tatsuki appeared and tried to attcak Orihime but Orihime blocked .She had heard the whole conversation.

"Good job Orihime!"

"Well, I have the best teacher!" It quickly became dark. Everyone left. When Orihime got home, she setteled herself in. She felt as if something was watching her. When she turned around, a huge hollow was trying to attack her. When it lunged ,Shataki stopped it and killed it.

"Are you ok Inoue?"

"Y-YEs but, why are you in a kimono? You were just in soemthing else!" She looked over and saw Shataki's body.

"A-And your body is over there!" She went back into her gigai and explained everything to her.

FLASH BACKEND! "Inoue, I didnt know that!" Ichigo said.

"Why don't you go Ichigo."

ICHIGO'S FLASHBACK

Shataki and Rukia walked into Ichigo's school. Ichigo turned around to see them both.

"Hello! I'm Rukia!" And held out her hand. In it, it said 'Make a scence,'

"Hi! I'm Shataki!"She too held out her hand and it said the rest, 'We'll kill you!" Keigo, being so prevertive, started flirting with them.

"I'm Keigo Asano! I'm also single!" They just laughed and walked to Ichigo. The bell rang before they got to say anything. They took seats behind Ichigo. After class, they went up to the roof for lunch. Rukia and Shataki were having trouble with their juice boxes. Ichigo took both of the juice boxes and put the straws in.

"Hey, I don't think you met **Mizuiro Kojima yet." **

**"Hmm?** Ichigo,are you talking about me behind my back?"

"Of course not! But, you two might wanna stay away from Mizuiro. He's quite the womanizer."

"Hey! I only go for older women!"

"That's why I'm warning them!" After school was over, they both walked home with Ichigo. Shataki's soul phone was ringing.

"Ehh... Rukia?"

"Yes Captain?"

"I think it's time for your little substituite shinigami to get to work!" Ichigo was confused, but Rukia knew what she was talking about. She used her glove and took Ichigo out of his body. Shataki caught it while in her Shinigami form.

"Wa-Wait! If your here, whose that?" Shataki looked over.

"Ohh! Thats a umm Gikogan! Her name is Shino!"

"Hello!"

"The exact OPPISITE of my personality!" she grouched

"Shino, take Ichigo's body somewhere safe!" She did as she was told.

"Let's go!" They ran towards the Hollow. Ichigo was almost killed. He didn't know how to kill a Hollow and Rukia was passed out. Shataki sighed and killed the Hollow for him.

"You need more practice." She said.

FLASHBACK END

"I remeber that."Rukia said.

RUKIA'S FLASHBACK

When Rukia had first entered the Shino Academy, Shataki was there.

"Rukia Kuchiki! Your being assigned to the 13th Squad! Congratulations!" Rukia was confused. 'How had she known her name?'

"Don;t remember me huh?" She shook her head

"I paid for the water you all stole! I visited you twice a week!" Now she remebered!

"Oh! Captain Shokou! How nice to meet you again!"

"Pleasures all mine. Now tell me, have you seen Aizen anywhere?" She was shocked. Captains were supposed to call other Captains by Captain then thier name. Not just their name.

"No. But I have a question. Why did you say Aizen instead of Captain Aizen?"

"Oh! You'll find out from Jushiro soon enough I bet! Bye!"

FLASHBACK END

"Rukia,Rukia,Rukia. Is that the only good memory of her?"

"No! I was getting tired!"

" Now, the last person is Shinji and he's speaking for me, Yourichi,and all visoreds. Aren't you Shinji?"asked Urahara. He nodded.

SHINJI'S FLASHBACK

"Oh Aizen! Are you sure this thing is harmless toward me?" Shataki asked.

"Yes i'm sure."

"But why me anyway?"

"Because we are dating and you said you would."

"Ok fine I guess so!" Three hours later, Aizen had made a succesful test on his girlfriend. He trained her himself on how to control it. Control this thing.

"Aizen, this is safe right? My reiatsu isn't changed right?"

"Of course not! It would never change!"

"Oh Aizen!" She was about to hug him but she had to leave.

"I have to go Aizen! Bye!" And she flash-stepped out.

"Now, to use it on my real testers!" Aizen went to where Kensei was set up and amubushed them all. When Shinji got there, he did the same to him.

"What did you do to me?" Shinji asked.

"You see, I have turned you into a Hollow. I've ran amny tests on everyone and on Shataki." Shinji hasped.

"Your own girlfriend! She loves you!"

"I know. That's why she said yes. But of course she's not dead. I trained her to control it. I've showed her how to put it on and off. Her time limit is countless."

"You bastard!" Someone in black was watching. Urahara had arrived. Aizen and his followers moved to the other side and disappeared. Tessai was with Urahara and used the forrbiden spells to move them to Kisuke's lab. In the morning, he was arrested him and Tessai and was sent to Central 46.

"You will be exicuted due to what you have done!" Kisuke tried to argue, but couldn't. Then, two people dressed in black came in and took Urahara and Tessai to their training grounds. When they got thier, the two people revealed themselfs to be Yourichi and Shataki..

"You guys gonna be ok right?"

"Yeah we'll be fine. We're gonna go to the World Of The Living."

"Ok care." Yourichi said.

FLASHBACK END

Eveyone who didn't know about Shataki being a visored gasped.

"She's a visored?" They all asked.

"Yes." Urahara replied to them with his eyes closed. "She's a visored."

SHATAKI'S FLASBACK

That day was the most horrible days she's ever had. Aizen was dead. When she heard Hinamori screaming, she and Rangiku had rushed out. When they looked up Shataki was devestaed. She dropped to her knees and her hands on the ground and thought about questions in he head. 'Who could've done this?' 'Why?' Rangiku saw this and thought, 'This must be killing her. I've never seeen her drop toher knees before!' Shuhei came and saw the same thing. All he could think about was his Captain. He walked over and helped her up. Her eyes weren't red so she wasn't crying. As much as she wnted to, she just could bare herself to do it. Not in front of them.

"Such a shame." Ichimaru said behind them.

"Y-You did this!" Hinamori yelled. She attacked him but Izuru stopped her.

"Move it! He killed Aizen!"

"I can't let you do that!" She attacked again but this time Toshiro stopped them.

"Bring these two to the cells immediately!" He yelled. He looked at Shataki who could barely move. When Rangiku told Yamamoto about the incident, he called an imediate meeting.

"We now know that Sosuke Aizen is dead. Now, we have many different things to 's body must be taken down. We must continue with these ryoka and with the execution." He looked at Shataki.

"Sadly, Aizen's death is last on our list of things to do." Everyone looked at Shataki, waiting for her to do something. (LOL moment) But she didn't.

"Dismissed." Of course Shataki was the first one out. A few days later when Isane told everyone about what they had seen,Shataki was the first one there.

"So you are alive!" she said when everyone got there. "But why would do that to me?"

"I'm sorry Shataki. It wasn't meant to scare you." She ran to hug him. When she got there, she saw Rukia on the ground. She tried to back away but Aizen held a grip on her. When a yellow light was blinking high in the sky, she used flash step and got out of his grip.

"Such a shame my love."He replied.

"You were to be my queen. But now, I see. I will just come back for you." He said. When he was gone, she had just realized she was stabbed in the chest. She fell to the ground with a puddle of blood around her.

"Capatin!" Hisagi yelled. No response. She wasn't moving, but she was breathing. When they got to they medical room, she was healed by Unohana and Shuhei stayed with her. She sat up in her bed and looked out the wondow. All of a sudden, Ichigo popped up and she punched him. His nose was bleeding.

"What the hell Shitaki?"

"Dont ever do that again or I'll kill you!" she said.

"Sorry. Have you seen Inoue anywhere?"

"Yeah why?"

"I needed to talk to her."

"About?" She said beingnosey

"None of your buisness!"

"Oh well!" She got up and put her hairo on and walked outside to her barracks.

"Captain? Are you sure your fine?"

"Yes Shuhei! No need to act all worried about me! I'm fine!" She said smiling with her eyes closed. "I wonder if she's pretending to hold all of the anger inside" he thought.

"When all this paperwork is done, we'll go drinking! Now, go ask Shunsui and Rangiku if they want to join us!"

FLASHBACK END

AIZEN'S PALACE

As Shataki was dreaming about that night, someone was sneaking into her room. They managed to get in the bed beside her. When she felt movement, she woke up. Almost screaming before she saw who is was.

"A-Aizen? What are you doing- He stopped her and kissed her. She was trying to resist the urge but she knew the feelings for him are still there so she gave in. She wrapped her arm around him and let him get on top of her. She took of his shirt while still in her embrace. They drifted into the night, kissing eachother passionately..

The next morning, Grimmjow walked into her room seeing Aizen in her bed. Seeing her head on Aizen's chest.

'Damn you Aizen!'

Heh Heh.. Well, fer all u gross people, i didnt put the lemon scene in cause the details i would give you would make u uhhh ermm yea... So uhhhh.. Yea... Any who, sorry i miteve taken to long to rite this but mi homework has been tight as well as school nd clubz. Ill tri to update sooner! Oh, and im gonna be makn a new story. Its mi own that ive made up so plz read it.. It shuld b done in like 2 er 3 months.. lol so much time.. BYE! R&R 3


	4. I love youI love you not

Sooo! I think the last chapter I wrote was uhh ok.. Not my best maybe but still.. I'm trying this thing were im gonna try and see if this works, where you listen to the music that goes with this.. Heres the link.. Hopefully it works if not, I'll just type it! /watch?v=V_-6UQgyzps&feature=player_embedded I tried it when i saved it so just put youtube first, then copy and paste the rest! THNX!

"Did I? Did me and Aizen ?" She felt to see if her clothes were on. They were. She looked at the bed. Next to her it didn't seem like anyone was there.

"A dream! Thank goodness! But why would I have a dream like that?" There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it and what do you want?"

"Ulquiorra Cifer."

She sighed. "Come in.." He walked in. He looked at her.

"Well? You know, if you go to the world of the living, pick up a camera and take a picture cause it lasts longer than you staring at me."

"Aizen-sama wants to see you."

"Well, where is he?"

"The throne room."

"Fine." He guided her to the room where Aizen was.

"Sit my love, she is coming in and you should be the first to see." She rolled her eyes and sat down. Aizen snapped his fingers and someone brought in a girl. Shataki gasped. 'Again?' she thought. 'Orihime got kidnapped again?'

"Hey! Wench, do me a favor. Show Lord Aizen your powers. Try it on me." Orhime shook her head and healed Grimmjow.

'Is this happening again ?'

"You bastard! You can't interfere with my number! You cant!" Luppi shouted angrily.

"Shut up." He shot a cero and killed Luppi. 'Why the hell is this going like this again ?' She thought.

"This is Orihime Inoue, but i'm sure you already knew that." He got up, went over to Orihime and looked at her. He moved her hair from her faced. He lefted her chin and kissed her. In front of Shataki. She devestated. She got up and walked out. Gin appeared from out of the shadows.

"So mean aren't ya Lord Aizen?. Kissing her in front of yer grilfriend huh?" He looked at Orihime. Hey Ulquiorra. Take her to her room will ya?" Ulquiorra did as he was told.

"What's the difference? Pretty soon, our plan will be succesful. All we have to do is continue to confuse her."

Shataki was walking down the hallway, she bumped into Grimmjow.

"Damn it Grimmjow! Watch where your going alright?" She said angry and crying at the same time.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Why are you crying?" 'What the fuck? Stop it!' She thought

"Knock it off! I'm done being played with like a toy! First, Aizen pretends to care about me, next your all soft and lovey dovey! Knock it off because I'm just to confused!" She pushed past him and walked off.

"So Grimmjow, your doing as I told you correct?"

"Yeah but this crap is gonna be hard ya know.I'm not the lovey type alright? Plus, why are tryin' to confuse her anyway?"

"So she'll see what my plan is." He walked off looking for Shataki. Few minutes later, he found her. When she felt his spirtiual pressure, she tried run, but she couldn't because he caught up to her faster. He grabbed her arm to stop her from running. She turned her head in the other dirrection.

"You aren't jealous are you? You did say you didn't care anymore didn't you?"

"Your the moron! You really thought when I said that I meant it! You should've known better!" She said still her head in the other direction. To late to realize what she said.

"Hmm? So, you still care? Well I'm sorry then." He lifted her chin and closed her face with his. He kissed her. While he kissed her, tears came down her eyes. When we let go, she pushed past him and walked away. [Like when Renji and Rukia had their fall out :)]

SOUL SOCIETY

"We must be prepared for battle in the winter." Yamamoto told everyone.

"But Shataki and the ryoka's friend are still with Aizen." Hitsuguya said.

"Why should we care about the girl? Shataki's our comrade and we should have all of our attention on her!"

"Soi Fon, those ryoka helped us. It's only fair for us to return the favor." Unohana said cheerfully.

"Still though, why is there any reason we should help them?"

"Deja vu!" said Kyroaku.

"What was that Shunsui?"

"It's something in the real world they call Deja vu. It's like when you've already experienced something and your experienceing it again! That's Deja Vu."

"Yeah but why'd you say it?"

"Because this has all happend before.. At least I think it has.." Everyone was staring blankly at him.

"Now that you mention it, I think this has all happend before..." Toshiro said. "But why?"

URAHARA'S SHOP

"DEJA VU!" Ichigo screamed

"What?" Ishida asked

"I think I've experienced this before! Me finding out I was a visored, finding out Orihime had disappeared, all of it! But, why did it seem like she was just here a few days ago?"

"Yeah.." Ishida replied.. Everyone shook there heads in agreement.

"Kisuke..." Yourichi said.

"I don't know. I'll check more into it later.." He said as if reading her mind. "Until then, everyone go home, continue to get stronger, and continue your daily basic life styles."

"But- Shinji cut Ichigo off.

"I think he knows what he's doing... Let's go." Everyone had left. Urahara and Yourichi was still there.

"Could it have happend?" She asked him

"I don't know... But I'm gonna find out..."

Sorry for not writing soooooooo long! I had jet lag and i was writers block. Oh, and I was in Japan when the crisis so that's also why I have'nt been writing! SORRY! Ummm... Yeah Praises for Tite Kubo not being in Tokyo when the tsunami hit! R&R! And, read my new story The Missing Captain! ^_^ Byee! Oh annnnnnnnnd sorry if its so short! Did ya like the music? Goes with this rite?Did you get to hear it? If not, open another tab or window,, look up morning remebrance bleach ost, listen to it and read it again... If u want... And if it ends b4 ur done, just play it again! ^_^ BYEE! Oh and they wuldnt let meh upload more chapters!


End file.
